Finding Flight
by bumblewolf
Summary: Jade has been abused by her stepfather ever since her parents' deaths. With a body and soul broken, will one mad scientists gift give her the strength to take her life back? Sorry summary stinks.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Flight

I probably shouldn't have been on the fire escape so late at night, especially with reports of a giant reptile roaming the city. Though to be honest I was really only there, because of my jerk of a stepfather.

I blew a strand of my hair that had come loose from its messy bun out of my face. I shivered and wrapped the thin coat I wore around me tighter. The night was cold, common for New York. I looked around, weary eyed at the pulsing lights enveloping the city. The bright colors reminded me of happier times when my world wasn't shrouded in darkness.

'Jade!' "Get your butt back in the house!' my stepfather screamed. I flinched at the anger in his voice. I swallowed back bile that rose in my throat. I absentmindedly traced the yellowing bruise on my arm, remembering what had happened when I didn't listen to him. I had other scars, some worse than others. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the stomping of boots approaching the fire escape. I quickly ducked back into the apartment, just as Jim, my stepfather rounded the corner. "What were you doing out there?" He demanded. "Nothing." I mumbled. "What did you say?!" He yelled. In an instant he was up in my face, yanking my head back by my hair. I could feel strands of my hair being yanked from the scalp, as tears started forming from the corners of my eyes. "I hope you're not disrespecting me are you?' Jim asked menacingly. I shook my head in a 'no' gesture. Jim was a big man, about 6'3, and 200 pounds, whereas I was thin and only 5'5. I already knew what he could do and I didn't want to experience any more pain than I was already in."Yeah, you better say no." He said releasing me, and throwing my head against the wall. Searing pain jolted through my face, as I made contact with the plaster wall. I slumped to the floor, and held, until Jim, seeming satisfied with my suffering left the apartment, slamming the door in the process.

**Hi! This is my first time writing a story for The Amazing Spiderman, so I hope you guys like it. Sorry it's so short; I have limited time in my computer at home. Anyway, I have so much more to come, so please read and review. The more the better. Bumblewolf out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rubbed my cheek, and ran to the bathroom to check the damage. On my right cheek was a forming bruise. I cursed quietly and took a wet washcloth to my face. I'd done this so many times, I was practically an expert. I sighed when I saw that it was no use trying to dab it and decided I would just wear a hoody again instead. I opened the door to my room and took off my clothes. I searched for a clean hoody and jeans, and successfully I put on a dark blue hoodie with black jeans. I slept in the clothes I was going to wear tomorrow, because I had school. The sooner I got away from Jim, the better.

I layed in bed staring at a picture of me, my mom, and my father. My real father. I picked up the picture, and stroked it, reminiscing in the better days when I had a family. We were happy back then until I turned 10. That's when my father died. Not long after mom remarried. To that jerk Jim. She didn't see the evil in him, but I did. Soon, about a year later, my mom died. I was left alone with a man who didn't care about me and only kept me around for the rent money.

I set down the picture and turned off the tiny lamp on my desk. Well more like a cabinet. I shifted on the lumpy, mattress until I got comfortable. As comfortable as you can get sleeping on a springy bed. I turned my head towards my window, reflecting the beauty, yet menace of New York, and wished feverently that I was out there instead of here. With these thoughts I fell asleep with a heavy mind, and a hopeful heart.

I woke up early, not needed an alarm clock (not that I had one) and quietly got my stuff ready for school. I only had a few things, a notebook, a pen, and a halfway used pencil. I sighed and stuffed the items in a gymbag I used with working out. I needed to buy more school supplies. I would have had plenty of money if not for that scumbag Jim. I gritted my teeth and zipped up the bag. I slipped on my faded black converses (a gift from my mother) and hesitantly opened my door. Jim was snoring loudly, with a beer bottle in hand, and the tv on. I shut my door and tiptoed my way to the front door. I held my breath until I was out of the house, then I blew it out. My heart pounding I ran down the hallway, and down the stairs. I burst out the apartment front doors and breathed in the early air. I loved the smell of the city's morning air. To me it smelled of a new day beginning, and hope emerging. If only some of that good luck would rub off on me.

**Hi! Here is the second chapter of finding flight. I hope you guys like it, but if not I promise it will get better. In the next chapter Peter Parker, will appear. Yay! I forgot to mention in the last chapter to put the I'll do that now. Also please read and review. I am open to comments. ****Disclaimer: I don't on The Amazing Spiderman and never will**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I pulled up my hood and walked the three blocks to my school, pondering on what today would bring.

I was deep in thought, but knew when I approached the big brick building; I had arrived at Midtown High. The laughter and yells of students, mixed with the bus fumes, forming an aura only Midtown High could possess. You feel the giddiness and excitement of new students and the boredom of others who been there too long to have any interest in the place.

I made my way through the crowd of people keeping my head low, as to not be noticed .I didn't have any friends, just people who acknowledged me now and then. I headed straight for my locker trying to hurry so I wouldn't be crushed by the mob of moving people. Once I had the stuff I needed I closed my locker and resumed walking to my first hour. Chemistry. I slipped into my usual seat in the back of the classroom and took out my notebook. I started drawing a picture of a spider while everyone else filed into the room. When the bell rang I didn't stop drawing, but glanced up at the teacher. "Good morning class." Mrs. Murphy said cheerily. At least one of us was in a good mood.

"Today you will be partnering up for a project on the different types of spider venom, and their affects." She said. Some people groaned, others high fived. I continued drawing. "Oh, and before everyone gets too excited, I will be choosing your partners." Mrs. Murphy said rather smugly. At that everyone slumped in their seats and rolled their eyes. Mrs. Murphy began pulling out names from a basket, naming the partners. "Ken Blake and Robert Sap. Samantha Hues and Patricia Tucker." She called out. Then she called my name. "Jade Night, and Peter Parker." I stiffened. I knew him. He beat up flash Thompson and from what I heard was extremely popular.

'So you like spiders?' I heard a voice say. The voice was soft and warm. I turned my heads towards the source. I held back a gasp. A handsome boy that radiated health, with brown hair styled wildly and beautiful brown eyes greeted my eyes. Peter Parker was cuter than I thought. "Yeah." I said softly turning my eyes away from his gaze. "Me too." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Soooo... How do you want to do this?' He asked, trying to see my face. I leaned away from him, and then shrugged my shoulders. Why did I have to be stuck with a talkative partner? I wondered. "Not much of a talker are you?' he kept asking me questions, trying to get me to speak. I shook my head, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "Well we're never going to get this done without communication." He persisted leaning closer, his hand on my desk.

I huffed and put down my pencil. Peter didn't get the hint that I did not want to talk to him, or anyone for that matter. I would have to snap at him. I sharply turned my head to tell him off, but his eyes stopped me. They were the eyes of someone who went through a lot and held secrets. My heart beat faster. I couldn't do it. Refused to do it. I wasn't going to give him a sentence, just so he could blab to his dumb friends that he had fooled me.

Those eyes though held me captive, and I felt that if I didn't do something to break the connection between us I would be swallowed into them.

**Hey guys! It's me again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Whew! I am tired! 1 hour of tying this. I am ready for bed. So Peter is finally introduced. What do you think will happen? First reviewer to guess the closets gets a sneak peek of what's to come. Please read and review, I really appreciate comments and tips. Bumblewolf is out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just then the bell rang saving me. I quickly tore my eyes away from him and grabbed my stuff. I all but ran from the classroom breathing out a sigh of relief. I had not gone more than a few steps when Peter was by my side. I noticed that he had a skateboard tucked under his arm. "Anyway we didn't really have enough time to discuss the project.' He drawled walking next to me. Too close for comfort. What was this guy's problem? Couldn't he take a hint? Why couldn't he leave me alone? I tried to ignore him and walked faster my head down.

The little pesk was persistent. "You can't ignore me forever. We have to get this done sooner or later. I can be very persistent,' he said riding his skateboard around me. You got that right. I thought trying to weave around him. Then he stopped in front of me, blocking my escape. I stood annoyed, waiting for him to move.

"Hey Parker!' Why you talkin to emo girl?!" I heard someone yell from across the hall. Peter looked stunned, then angry clenching his fist slightly. I took advantage of his surprise and ducked around him, to run to my second class. I knew Peter didn't have my hour and I mentally sighed in relief. I'd get some peace that hour and I was grateful for that. I took my seat in the corner and pulled out my notebook, to finish my spider.

Third and fourth hour came around and I dreaded seeing Peter again. Something about him just got under my skin. I didn't like that. Over the years I had formed a hard shell around my inner self, hiding my emotions and feelings, so no one could hurt me. No one except my stepfather.

I made my way to next class math, cautiously looking around. I didn't see him. Yet. I sat in the second to last row, and put my head down.

"Have you seen Peter?' I heard a voice ask. I instantly zoned in on the conversation." No, I heard he went home. I don't know why." Someone else replied. A tiny hint of a smirk pulled at my lips. That meant I wouldn't see him again today. That made me happy, yet left an unanswered question in my mind.

**Happy March guys! Spring is almost here, and I couldn't be happier. Anyway here it is, the next chapter in Finding Flight. This chapter goes out to **Wulf041294** for**** being the reviewer to closely guess how this story's going to go. I'm telling you guys cool and unexpected stuff is coming. So keep reading. Please read and review and I will update later. Brofist! (Thumbs up if you know where I got that from) Bumblewolf out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After school I made my way to the daily gym I went to. This was the place where all my anger came out in the form of fists, and exercise.

I stepped inside and went into the locker room. I put on a tanktop and shorts, glancing at myself in the mirror. My deep blue eyes filled with all my hate and sorrow seeded to waver, creating the illusion they had something in them. I pulled my black hair in a tight ponytail and threw my other clothes in the gymbag.

I pounded away at the punching bag imagining it was Jim himself. I was sweating profusely, but not stopping. I wouldn't stop until I was worn out, too tired to hate anymore. Which was never. The punching bag had been split open so many times by me; it looked more like a big ball of duct tape, than gym equipment. I don't know why I didn't do what I did to the punching bag to Jim. Probably because I was afraid that I wouldn't be strong enough, and would be killed in the process.

The gym closed at 6:30 on school nights and I was shooed out. It was still early, and I didn't need to be home until midnight. I went to the place where I could relax and have some peace and quiet. It was the rooftop next to Oscorp. I liked coming up here because it had the best view in the city. There were so many things to draw, and I could let my imagination wander.

I sat on the edge of the roof and opened my gymbag. I grabbed my notebook and a sandwich I'd gotten from the vending machine at the gym. I slowly ate my sandwich, while looking at the city, hearing the movement of cars and the echo chattering of people. Even from that high up, the city's inhabitants weren't silenced. When I finished my food, I opened my notebook to a fresh page. I studied the buildings for something to draw.

I heard sirens and looked down to see several police cars speeding down the street. Not far behind them a figure swinging on a web followed. I'd never seen him so close before. I'd heard of him in the paper and news. Some guy who went around taking down muggers, drug dealers, and murderers. Some people thought he was a vigilante. I thought he was a hero. He was bold, and brave, something I never was. I envied him, yet felt a respect for him.

I picked up my notebook and began sketching him. I took great time and detail into making it as real as possible. When I finished the tip of the sun was barely visible on the horizon. I packed up my notebook and climbed down the ladder.

I pulled up my hoodie and shifted my bag to my shoulder. I emerged from the alley and walked onto the sidewalk, blending with the other people in the city.

I had walked two blocks, when I heard screaming. I looked up to see people running, pointing at something. I wondered what it was. Probably just some wacko. I continued walking in that direction until I was around the corner. People shoved past me, almost pushing me down in the process. What is their problem? I thought. That's when I fell. Or more accurately, I was pushed. A hard object knocked me down, onto the curb. The breath whooshed out of my chest, as my back made contact with the concrete. What the heck?! My mind screamed. My hoodie fell back as I looked up to see what had shoved me.

I froze. No way. I thought. Why me? Why now? I could only stare up at the thing that knocked me down. I t was unbelievable. It was the Lizard.

Its scaly features were illuminated by the streetlamps, along with its eyes, giving them an eerie glow. It was moving towards the sewers as cars and trucks swerved to avoid hitting it. I suddenly felt angry. How dare he push me down! Then he had the nerve to run away! I narrowed my eyes. He reminded me of my stepfather.

I got up from the ground and looked around for a weapon. I spotted a medium sized rock and picked it up. I pulled my arm back, and then flung the rock at the creatures back. It made a soft thud, like a rock hitting a brick wall.

The creature stopped on impact. It stiffened and stopped its advance towards the sewers. "Crud," I said softly, wishing I hadn't been so stupid. The creature or reptile shifted its gaze to me, malice in its eyes. It gave a low growl, and then turned towards me.

I'm a pretty strong girl. I've fought off muggers before that were bigger and stronger than me. But as I watched the reptile advance toward me, I knew even I couldn't fight him. "Why did I just do that?' I gritted through my teeth. I stepped back to get away, but I was already too late.

The reptile was on me. It tackled me and snarled, throwing me against the wall. It had me against the wall, pinned. I could feel its hot breath wash over my face. I could barely make out the continuing sounds of cars screeching and people screaming over the pounding of my heart.

The reptile sniffed me and I got scared. I am so gonna die, I thought as it licked its teeth.

**Whew! I am sooo sorry it took me forever to update this story. I hope this makes up for it. So the Lizard is introduced. What did you think about how I introduced him? Too plain? Not enough action? Please tell me or anything else I can do to make this story better in the reviews. Thanks to all who reviewed! Bumblewolf out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I almost let out a sigh of relief when I heard approaching police sirens. The reptile stiffened, then turned and snarled at the advancing policemen.

The police raised their guns. "Step away from the girl and put your hands up, or we will open fire!" One of them yelled from a megaphone.

The creature seemed to understand the man's words. He stood there for a second before baring his teeth and yanked me from the wall. I was thrown roughly onto the creature's back, the breath whooshing from my lungs, as it made its way towards the sewers.

My instincts kicked in, and I screamed, pounding on its back. "Let me go!" I yelled struggling some more. My attempts only made the creature angrier and it squeezed me tighter, until I could hardly breathe.

I stopped struggling, and watched the police weighing the option to shoot. I wanted to yell at them to rain bullets on the monster that was carrying me away, but in my shock and fear I was too paralyzed. In the end though the creature into the sewers, with me thrown over his shoulders. I could only hope and pray that someone would come rescue me from this monster, before anything bad happened. My hope disintegrated when no one followed after us and the creature carried me farther down in the depths of the sewer no doubt leading me toward my imminent doom.

Once I got over the fact that I was doomed no matter what I did, I studied the sewer tunnel. It was dark. Not pitch black, but dark enough where I had to squint, and it had a depressing aura, the murky green water reflecting on the walls of the sewer. The smell was unbearable and I fought the urge to throw up. It was eerily quiet except for the splashing of the reptile's moments, and the squeaking of rats.

My heart pounded and I swallowed a lump in my throat. What did this thing want with me? I wondered. Where was he taking us? I thought these fears as we descended deeper into the sewer.

Would he eat me and use the bones as toothpicks? I shuddered at the image. Or would he keep me down there forever and torture me? I clenched my fists, and cried softly, letting my tears fall down the creature's hard back, into the water/sewage. I closed my eyes, and whimpered slightly. Was this the end for me? Was it my time to die? If so I wish I would've done things differently.

**Hey guys! It's been ages since I've updated. Mostly due to school and I've been working on my other stories. Go check them out please, and leave a review. Anyway here is another chapter for you guys, I hope you like it, don't worry I have plenty more to come. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please r/r! Bumblewolf out!**


End file.
